


Jarate

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ball Gags, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Desperation, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Passion, Piss, Piss Enema, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wetting, dub-con, piss holding, slight bladder inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper loves piss and decides to share his love of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fic, oh goody

Spy prided himself in his cleanliness, and would take a shower every night at midnight, before retiring to his room to drink coffee and read, or study his fighting tactics. 

Sniper watched as Spy walked into the large bathroom, full of showers and bathroom stalls. The Frenchman was wearing a black robe only, and not his balaclava, and was carrying with him his towels and shower caddy, in it his sweet smelling shampoo, body wash, and lotions.

“What a sissy.” Sniper whispered to himself. He appreciated nice fragrances, but he preferred the smell of the outdoors on himself. All he would bathe with was basic soap and shampoo, nothing fancy.

Spy walked into the showers, and Sniper quietly snuck in behind him after giving it a minute. He locked the door and jumped into a toilet stall, hiding behind the wall and peeked out.

Spy placed his shower caddy and towels on a wall ledge, and started removing his robe. Sniper felt blood rush to his face and to his groin, he hated to admit it, but the Spy was attractive, and he would on occasion think of him sexually. Tonight was going to be going much farther. 

Spy untied his robe and let it fall down to his feet. He picked it up and hung it on a hook. Sniper looked at Spy’s naked body. His muscles weren’t large, but he could tell he was fit. Sniper peered down at his flaccid cock, and his whole groin area was shaved smooth.

Sniper felt his cock become hard. He decided to make his move then before Spy started showering, Sniper wanted him dry for what he had planned.

“‘ello Frenchie.” Sniper said, monotone.   
“Sniper!?” Spy spat in surprise, trying to cover himself. “What the fuck are you doing here, you know this is when I like to bathe…alone!”

“I though I’d get back at ya for always fuckin’ with me ‘bout my…….Jarate.” Sniper said, smiling.

Spy’s face was a look of confusion. He was about to reach for his robe when Sniper rushed over to him, and grabbed his arm.

“Unhand me, you animal!” Spy growled. “Do you want me to yell and wake up the whole base?”

Sniper chuckled. “I want ya to get down on your knees, or else I’ll beat ya silly.” Sniper said, still smiling.

“You, you’re fucked in the head, you must be, you…” But Spy was cut off as Sniper threw his open palm at Spy’s face, giving him a hard slap. 

“What in the hell was that for!?” Spy said, his voiced raised. 

“Get down on your knees, or next time it’ll be a nose-breaking punch.” Sniper laughed.

Spy knew that Sniper was stronger than him, and with out his gun or knife, Spy was defenseless against the Australian. He could beat him to a pulp if he wanted to. So Spy obeyed, and knelt down, his face red with embarrassment. 

“Good boy.” Sniper cooed. Sniper then knelt down himself. He was eye level with Spy, and didn’t break eye contact as he reached for Spy’s cock. He grasped it, and started pumping his hand up and down, from the base to the head. 

“Sn-Sniper what are you doing!?” Spy protested, but gazed in horror as his cock started to rise. Sniper’s hand pumped quickly, and his thumb grazed over his piss slit. Precum started oozing out of Spy, and slid down his hard length.

“Sniper…why..” Spy stammered, his voice laced with pleasure.

“This is just the start, I’m gonna have some good ole’ fun with ya.” Sniper said. “You need to learn your lesson for always being rude.”

Sniper continued to jack Spy off. Spy bucked his hips, practically fucking Sniper’s gripping hand.  
“I’m close, bushman….” Spy stuttered.

“Filthy slut, why don’t you go ahead and cum already.” Sniper growled.

As if on cue, cum shot from Spy’s cock, landing along his length and balls, and dripping on the floor as Spy’s dick became a bit soft. “Sniper….no more.” Spy pleaded. He was humiliated, yet so, so aroused. 

“Now that you’ve had your fun, it’s time for mine.” Sniper laughed. “Stay down.” 

Sniper stood up, and unzipped his pants. He pulled out his long member, rock hard and already dripping precum. Spy’s cock rose to attention once more. Sniper grasped his cock with both hands and aimed it at Spy’s face.

“No, you wouldn’t” Spy whimpered, almost begging.

“Let’s see how ya like me Jarate now.” Was Sniper's reply. With that Sniper started to empty his full bladder. A stream of hot, golden piss splashed across Spy’s maskless face. 

“Don’t turn away, Frenchie.” Sniper ordered. 

Sniper’s piss ran down Spy’s face, neck, and chest. Spy wanted to be revolted, but his cock was as erect as could be. He gasped as the hot urine splashed over his cock, and ran down between his buttocks. 

Spy started to stroke himself, using the piss as a lubricant. With his other, free hand, he pushed two fingers inside himself, and started to pump them in and out, fucking himself.

“Dirty, piss slut.” Was all Sniper said as his stream came to a stop. “Next time you make fun of me for pissin’ in jars, I’ll let the team know about this.”

Spy just nodded, unable to speak. Sniper zipped up his pants and then left the showers, all while Spy was still sitting in Sniper's piss puddle, pleasuring himself.


	2. Scout

Scout annoyed the hell out of Sniper, as well as everyone else on the team. All he did was talk, talk, talk, and Sniper, being somewhat of a loner and quiet one, could not understand how the boy managed to never shut up.

And the Bonk!. Scout was always gulping down one of the sodas, which Sniper found much too sweet. Scout would then run like there was no tomorrow, pushing his teammates out of the way, even going as far as using another merc’s back or shoulder to push off of when jumping. 

And then there was the bragging, which was the worst of Scout’s habits. Whether it was about running, baseball, or his skills with his gun, Scout was always bragging about something, and that above all other things got on Sniper’s last nerve.

Sniper planned to get back at the boy for all his annoyances. He fully intended to humiliate him.

~

Scout chugged down his third Bonk! of the final round. It was a lot of energizing soda, but Scout needed it to run and dodge. He ran, jumped, and stunned the other team with his baseball. Finally the round ended, ending in the other team’s defeat. The victorious mercs high fived and congratulated each other as they made their way back to the base.

Sniper stepped in front of Scout before he could reach the base. “Oi, Scout, care to see something neat?” Sniper asked him.

“Neat huh? Well, I guess, real quick, I ain’t wantin’ to miss the victory celebrations and all.” Scout said, grinding the end of his bat into the dirt.

Scout followed Sniper up to his tower overlooking the area, it was his favorite place to hide and snipe. Sniper went into the tower followed by the runner. 

“It’s over there, in the corner.” Sniper said. He then, when Scout was searching for this so called neat thing, locked the tower door.

“There’s nothin’ in here but a table and a chair.”

Sniper was glad Scout hadn’t noticed the pile of rope in the corner by the door. Sniper grabbed it, and rushed toward Scout. Sniper kicked the boy in the back of his knees, and they buckled as he fell to the floor.

“Ow! Fuck man, what the hell ya doin’!?” Scout yelled out. But yelling wouldn’t help him, as the entire team was gone in the base.

Sniper put all his weight on Scout, and held him down, and, with his expert skills at tying rope and making knots, tied the runner’s hands behind his back. Sniper then picked him up and propped him against the wall.

“Snipes, why are ya’ tyin’ me up, what’s all this shit about?” Scout complained.

“Think of it as a punishment for always yappin’ and braggin’ about bloody dumb stuff.” Sniper said.

“Wha-What are ya’ gonna do, huh?” Scout asked, obviously scared.

“If ya think I’m gonna beat ya or cut your hands off, don’t worry. I just intend to punish ya a bit.” Sniper said softly. “What’s gonna happen is, you’re gonna stay there, tied, until I see ya piss.”

Scout scrunched his face in confusion. “Piss? You tied me up, how am I gonna take a leak? Besides, I use the crapper all the time around you guys.”

Sniper shook his head. “Nah mate, I’m wantin’ to see ya piss yourself.” He said.

Scout’s eyes widened at the embarrassing thought. “You’re sick! Crazy! I ain’t doin’ that!” Scout protested. But the boy did need to piss, in fact, badly. The Bonk! had reached his bladder, and was wanting to be let out. Scout gazed down at his slightly extended lower stomach.

“I waited for a fight where you drank that sugary crap.” Sniper said. “I know ya gotta go, I can see your lower section bulging out, full of piss.” Sniper stepped up to Scout, reached down, and pushed in the Scout’s slight bulge.

“Fuck don’t do that!” Scout screeched. But Sniper didn’t stop.

Sniper rubbed his open palms on the runner's lower stomach. He used his spread out fingers to dig into Scout, and rubbed his thumbs to rub in circular motions. Scout’s face was bright pink, and his eyes were closed, and the only noises he made were quiet whines. Then Sniper noticed a bulge in Scout’s pants.

“Well look at that, boy. You’re gettin’ off on this. I can see that erection.” Sniper laughed.

“Shut up…it feels…kinda good.” Scout said, eyes still closed.

“What does, the pushin’, or the desperation?” Sniper cooed, still massaging Scout’s bladder. 

“B-Both….yeh, feeling so full, and then you, making the feeling stronger, like I’m bout to burst….it’s…..kinda erotic.”

“Erotic eh?” Sniper said with a chuckle. Sniper then balled his hand into a fist, and pushed it hard into Scout. Scout let out a yelp. And then went dead quiet.

The front of Scout’s pants grew dark, as a wet spot started to grow there. The room was silent except for the quiet hiss of Scout’s urine exiting his bladder and cock. 

“Oh…God…I’m…doing it.” Scout whimpered, and Sniper swore he saw a slight smile on the boy’s face. Sniper’s cock was fully erect, and so was Scout’s, which was completely obvious to the Australian. 

The piss ran down Scout’s pant legs, soaking them and turning them dark. The hot piss started pooling between Scout’s legs, and leaked out onto the floor. It was almost unending.

Scout’s eyes were closed once more, and he was taking in sharp breathes. He started to buck his hips, trying to grind his swollen cock head into his hot, soaking wet pants. Finally he stopped relieving himself. The puddle of piss was large, and a light yellow color, and it covered the entire area where Scout was sitting. His pants, and socks and shoes were completely drenched.

“There, learned your lesson?” Sniper asked.

“Ye-yeh…I think I need to be punished more often Snipes.” Scout said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gross X)


	3. Miss Pauling

Miss Pauling was thrilled when Sniper had invited her to come back with him to his van. They had spent some hours of the night partaking in chit chat and drinking coffee. Miss Pauling, for the longest time, had only known the touch of her own hands, and the touch of the mysterious, wild Sniper was something she knew she needed.

Sniper led her back to his van, where he let her in. She stood at the door, nervous, and unsure of what to do. It had been so long since she spent the night with someone. However, Sniper knew what he was doing.

One thing led to another, and Miss Pauling soon found herself lying on the man’s bed, with him lying lightly on top of her, both of them stripped of all their clothing. Sniper brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, and kissed her as he wrapped his body around hers.

With the tip of his index finger, he traced along her entrance, causing her to take a sharp intake of air. Sniper took hold of his cock, already dripping, and guided it into her. He leaned down, pushing himself in, stretching her with his thickness.

Miss Pauling moaned, throwing her head back. She dug her nails into the sheets as Sniper fucked her. He leaned down, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She threw an arm over his back, digging her fingertips into his flesh. Sniper thrusted in, his cock head hitting all of the right spots. He grunted, and panted as Miss Pauling’s muscles tightened around his shaft, milking him.

Sniper slowed down his pace. “Miss. Would you be interested in trying something….errr…kinky?” He asked between breaths.

Miss Pauling was a tad confused. She had never done anything in the bedroom besides plain, vanilla sex. What did Sniper consider “kinky”? Images of whips and blindfolds, and sex toys and leather filled her head. She couldn’t deny that she was interested.

“Of course.” She responded, a shy smile on her face.

“Promise you won’t…freak out?” Sniper asked.

“As long as I’m not fatally injured, go for it.” Miss Pauling said, growing antsy at the stall of movement and passion.

Sniper smiled and nodded his head. He pulled out of Miss Pauling, and sat up. He shifted and moved around until he was straddling her. He placed his cock in between her breasts. She expected him to fuck her breasts, but then he threw his head back, and closed his eyes.

Just as Miss Pauling realized what he was going to do, a jet of piss splashed on her collar bone. She gasped, and shut her eyes. The piss was borderline hot. It ran from the base of her neck to her chest and cleavage. Sniper aimed his member, urinating on her nipples, her rib cage, and stomach. 

“G-God Sniper…oh my god.” Miss Pauling moaned out. She had never thought of taking part in golden showers before, but it was extremely arousing to her, and she was thankful Sniper had shown it to her. 

Sniper finally stopped. He leaned down and kissed her.

“Let’s keep making love…don’t stop...” Miss Pauling whispered. Sniper was more than happy to agree.


	4. Medic

Medic had asked Sniper to be rough, to take control. That was the only way he liked sex, was rough. Usually, he was the dom, on the giving end, but he didn’t mind it being the other way round on some occasions. He had heard that Sniper was an excellent dom. Anyone who could make the stubborn Spy submit had to be. However, as Medic lied there naked, arms and legs bound and tied to the bedposts, and mouth gagged, and completely vulnerable to the naked Sniper who sat on top of him, he felt slightly afraid. 

He wasn’t sure what Sniper was planning to do. Hopefully, it was something he was into.

“I need ya to look at me.” Sniper ordered. “I know you’re used to bein’ in my position, but tonight, you’re my slut.”

Medic grew hard at Sniper’s degrading words.

“Look at me when I’m fukin’ ya. I wanna see the feelings in your eyes.” 

Sniper then aimed his cock at Medic’s opening. He pushed slightly, easing the head in. Medic bit down on the ball gag in his mouth, and gripped at the bed sheets. Sniper gave a hard thrust, shoving his entire length into Medic’s asshole. Medic arched his back as the pain of the thrust shot through him. Sniper had applied lube but his largeness stretched Medic, though not as much as Heavy’s had done before.

“Take it all, dirty bitch…” Sniper sighed out, starting to push in, then retreat back. Slowly, yet roughly, he fucked Medic. He reached a hand down and grasped Medic’s erection, and started sliding his grip along the length. Medic clenched his eyes shut, certain that he liked the sex and roughness, but uncertain that he enjoyed the degrading attitude of the other man.

“I said look at me!” Sniper shouted. He then gave Medic a hard slap right on his soft stomach. Medic jerked and tried to yelp, but the gag didn’t allow. His stomach turned red, and his eyes watered automatically.

“You gonna cry on me, Doc? What a little bitch.” Sniper laughed, increasing his speed. 

Medic tried to keep a strong face. He was impressed at the Sniper’s ability to be dominate. He keep his eyes on Sniper as ordered. He bucked his hips, and shoved himself down on Sniper’s cock, trying to get it to push against his prostate. He whimpered, then his climax hit. He sprayed his seed onto his thighs, and some onto Sniper’s stomach.

Sniper laughed. “Bitches who finish early get punished.” He said. He started fucking Medic rapidly. Shoving in and out, overstimulating the doctor. Soon, he came into Medic, and his orgasm ended. 

Medic expected him to pull out, but he keep his member inside him. Suddenly, Medic felt something odd. A warmth inside him, a fluid, filling him. Medic then realized that Sniper was pissing into him. He was at first repulsed, but then noticed that he was again erect. 

“Like that?” Sniper asked.

Medic filled up, his lower stomach bulging. He was so full, and the feeling was to much, he started moaning as best he could threw his gag.

Sniper pulled out and quickly replaced his cock with a finger. “I’m gonna get a plug for ya, then untie ya. Then, I expect you to take yourself to the shower. And don’t make a mess.” He said.

Sniper took the gag out of Medic’s mouth.

“Ja…ja….” Medic whimpered.

“And one more thing…what do we say?” Sniper inquired. 

Medic smiled. “Thank you.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut shall come


End file.
